The pirate who stole christmas
by soly
Summary: Piraten stehlen und auch Weihnachten ist vor ihnen nicht sicher.
1. Chapter 1

The pirate who stole christmas

Authors Note…  
Und hier das nächste abgearbeitete Weihnachtsgeschenk.  
Ich hoffe, der daran Schuldigen gefällt es und sie denkt an ihr Versprechen. Eine Hand wäscht die andere ;)

The pirate who stole christmas  
Ich bin mir gerade nicht wirklich sicher, wie ich reagieren soll.  
Ein Teil von mir möchte Jack Sparrow die Hände so fest es geht um den Hals legen und so lange zudrücken, bis endlich auch das letzte bisschen Leben aus ihm gewichen ist und mich auf diesem Wege von ihm befreien. Der andere, und gegenwärtig ganz eindeutig kleinere Teil von mir bewundert zugegebenermaßen mal wieder den beispielslosen Einfallsreichtum und den Mut dieses Piraten.  
Jack Sparrow hat Weihnachten gestohlen.  
Nicht irgendein Weihnachten, nein.  
Er hat **mein** Weihnachten gestohlen.  
Ich stehe gerade in der Tür zu meinem Arbeitszimmer und starre recht fassungslos an die Stelle, an der sich bis vor wenigen Stunden noch ein kunterbunter Weihnachtsbaum befunden hatte. Ich mache mir zwar eigentlich nicht wirklich viel aus Weihnachten und ich habe auch keine Familie, mit der ich feiern könnte, das ist wahr, aber vorgestern sind Elizabeth und ihre Kinder bei mir eingefallen. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass auch mein Haus einen weihnachtlichen Schmuck und ich etwas weihnachtliches Gefühl vertragen könnte und ich wurde nicht gefragt.  
William brachte den Baum und trug ihn in meinen Salon und seine Frau und seine Kinder machten sich begeistert ans Schmücken, während ich nur fassungslos zusehen konnte, wie sich mein nüchternes und zweckmäßig eingerichtetes Arbeitszimmer in ein kitschiges Weihnachtsparadies verwandelte.  
Nun ist von diesem weihnachtlichen Schmuck, an den ich mich noch nicht ganz gewöhnt hatte, gar nichts mehr über und ich ertappe mich kurz bei der Überlegung, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch an Halluzinationen leiden würde? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich kaum glauben können, dass Elizabeth und ihre Kinder noch vorgestern begeistert durch diesen Raum getobt und diesen Baum geschmückt hätten.  
Der große Baum ist verschwunden und selbst die glänzenden weißen Kugeln sind ebenso unauffindbar wie die kunstvollen Holzschnitzerein, die zierlichen Glasfiguren und die roten Kerzen. Noch nicht einmal eine einzige Nadel ist als Zeugnis davon, dass dort überhaupt irgendwann einmal eine Tanne gestanden hätte, zurückgeblieben.  
Ich traue mich kaum mich weiter umzusehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, wahrscheinlich handelt es sich dabei um eine Art von morbider Faszination, tue ich es doch und spüre, wie ich meine Fäuste so fest balle, dass meine Fingernägel sicherlich deutlich sichtbare Spuren in meiner Handinnenfläche zurücklassen werden.  
Aber, das ist mir im Moment vollkommen egal.  
Der ganze Raum präsentiert sich nun wirklich wieder in seiner ganzen nüchternen Pracht.  
Keiner der eigentlich Einrichtungsgegenstände fehlt oder ist, so weit ich es von meinem Standpunkt aus beurteilen kann, verrückt worden. Alles wirkt wie immer, der bequeme Ohrensessel steht vor dem Kamin, das Bücherregal ist immer noch etwas verstaubt und selbst das kleine Schränkchen, in dem ich Alkohol und seit neustem auch Naschereien für die Kinder verwahre, scheint verschlossen zu sein. Auch die zahlreichen Dokumente und Listen, die ich vor wenigen Stunden ordentlich auf meinem Schreibtisch zurückgelassen habe, scheinen immer noch genauso akkurat da zu liegen und auf meine Unterschrift und mein Siegel zu warten.  
Alles wirkt so als wäre es eine ganz normale Zeit im Jahr und nicht gerade mal ein Tag vor Weihnachten. Sogar das Kaminholz und die traditionellen Socken an meinem Kaminsims, auf welche die Kinder bestanden hatten, damit ich auch Weihnachtsgeschenke erhalten würde, und der Mistelzweig, den Elizabeth mit einem Augenzwinkern über der Tür aufgehängt hatte, fehlen, wie mir nun etwas verspätet auffällt.  
Gut, den Mistelzweig vermisse ich nun nicht wirklich und auch auf den kitschigen Christbaum könnte ich gut und gerne verzichten. Mir geht es hier rein ums Prinzip und somit beschäftigt mich nun die Frage, warum Jack Sparrow ausgerechnet **mein** Weihnachtsfest ruinieren möchte?  
Das ordentlich gefaltete, weiße Blatt Papier, dass ich anstelle des, ebenfalls von Elizabeth gestifteten und von ihren Kindern mit bunten selbstgebackenen Plätzchen beladen wordenen, Tellers auf dem Beistelltischchen vorgefunden habe, kann mir diese dringliche Frage leider auch nicht beantworten.  
Aber es nennt mir immerhin den Schuldigen.  
_Captain_ Jack Sparrow.  
Ich zische seinen Namen wütend und zerknülle die Nachricht erbittert, bevor ich einfach den Raum verlasse.  
---


	2. Chapter 2

The pirate who stole christmas

Soleils Note…  
Dieses Mal probiere ich…probieren wir etwas anderes aus. Nachdem ich zu der Feststellung gekommen bin, dass ich der schlechteste Jack Sparrow unter der Sonne bin, werde ich auch brav meine Finger davon lassen. Allerdings habe ich mir zu Weihnachten, so zu sagen als verfrühtes Geschenk einen Jack Sparrow-Teil in dieser FF gewünscht und meine Mari dazu gezwungen (Nein, ich habe sie nett überzeugt ^////^) dass sie das schreiben will.  
Für die weiteren Teile gilt also:  
Jack Sparrow von Mari_dark  
James Norrington von Soleil.

Maris Note…  
So, da meine Liebe Soly ja nicht weiterschreiben möchte bevor ich noch meinen Senf dazu geben werde ich dies wohl auch mal tun. Hoffe es gefällt euch, bin eigentlich kein wirklicher Schreiberling.

The Pirate who stole christmas  
Ihr hättet einmal das Gesicht des Commodore sehen sollen als er entdeckt hat das ich seinen ganzen Weihnachtsschnickschnack entführt habe. Oder wie er es so schön ausgedrückt hatte. Ich Captain Jack Sparrow habe James Norringtons Weihnachten entführt.  
Ihr wollt jetzt bestimmt wissen woher ich den Gesichtsausdruck kenne und warum ich dem lieben und gesetzestreuen einzig und wahren Commodore so etwas überhaupt antue, oder? Nun, prinzipiell gesehen sind die Antworten ganz einfach, durch die Fenster hat man einen wunderbaren Blick auf gewisse Commodore, deren Hautfarbe verdächtig blass geworden und dessen Hände zu Fäusten geballt worden waren. Und zweitens, will ich Weihnachten mit ihm zusammen verbringen und James Norrington kommt nur zu mir wenn ich mal wieder etwas unglaublich Piratisches und Unmoralische getan habe.  
Und was ich, Captain Jack Sparrow, möchte, bekomme ich auch. Egal was ich dafür machen muss. Besonders schön ist es dann natürlich, wenn der Plan so einfach und simpel auszuführen ist.  
Was man dafür braucht?  
Nun, erst einmal benötigt man genug Männer um den ganzen Weihnachtskram irgendwohin zu transportieren, dann braucht man natürlich auch einen Ort wo man ihn zwischenlagert und natürlich braucht man auch mein einzigartiges Talent für den richtigen Augenblick, schließlich soll der Hausherr nichts von der ganzen Ausräumaktion mitbekommen.  
So stehen nun James Norringtons Weihnachtsbaum, Mistelzweige, Weihnachtsschmuck und nicht zu vergessen der furchtbar kitschige Teller mit den selbstgebackenen Plätzchen auf meiner Pearl.  
Dort warten sie nun darauf, das sich ein wütender, fluchender und ganz sicher völlig empörter und sich echauffierender James Norrington auf meine Fährte heftet und mich stellten wird. Dann werde ich ihn mir schnappen und ihn mit auf das weihnachtlichste Abendteuer oder doch das abenteuerlichste Weihnachten seines Lebens nehmen.


	3. Chapter 3

The pirate who stole christmas

Solys Note…  
So dala, mal wieder ein Kapitel von mir.  
Entstanden unter dem fragwürdigen Einfluss vom Putzfimmel meiner Mutter und schrecklichen Weihnachtsliedern.

Thanx…  
Risuma…Danke, aber ich gebe keinen guten Sparrow ab, ich bin eindeutig nicht extrovertiert genug. Ich bleibe lieber bei dem ruhigen und nur ab und an etwas seltsamen Commodore ;) Aber danke für den lieben Kommentar. Von uns beiden.  
Kitty Ballou…Eine nette Form der Motivation *lach* Sie hat geholfen.  
JillSparrow13…Piraten stehlen eben alles und sie kennen kein Pardon. Auch nicht vor armen, geschundenen Commodore, die eigentlich nur ein friedliches und stilles Fest haben wollen. Aber, man bekommt halt nur selten was man will…

The pirate who stole christmas  
Einige Stunden später, die Sonne steht schon hoch am Himmel und jeder meiner Untergebenen ist mir bisher sicherheitshalber aus dem Weg gegangen.  
Einige der Leute, die das Pech gehabt haben, meinen Weg zu kreuzen oder irgendetwas von mir zu wollen, haben kurz zu mir aufgesehen und ich habe schiere Angst in ihren Augen gesehen, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder senkten und eiligst verschwanden.  
Meinem schrecklich aufgewühlten Gefühlsleben und meiner Wut tut das nicht wirklich gut. Bei jeder dieser unschönen Begegnungen ertappe mich bei einem heiseren und genervten Knurren und ziehe mich schließlich an meinem persönlichen Fluchtpunkt und den einzigen Ort in Port Royal, der wenigstens etwas an die See erinnert, zurück.  
Die Dauntless ist beinahe menschenleer, das Wasser schlägt in einem beruhigenden Rhythmus gegen den Rumpf meines Schiffes und endlich habe ich meine Ruhe. Ich muss über meine weiteren Schritte Sparrow und Weihnachten betreffend nachdenken und auch versuchen mich wieder zu beruhigen.  
Die Sonne senkt sich bereits und würde bald im Meer versinken, so weit ich es aus dem Fenster sehen kann. Aber, es interessiert mich nicht wirklich, denn endlich ist meine Wut weitesgehend verraucht.  
Nun ja, nicht verraucht.  
Das ist eindeutig eine ungünstige und nicht auf die Situation meiner Gefühlslage passende Formulierung. Meine Wut, meine Entrüstung, mein Zorn oder wie immer sie diese Gefühle auch bezeichnen wollen, existieren nach wie vor. Aber sie sind nun sicher und sehr tief unter meiner britischen Erziehung und meiner Professionalität vergraben und werden meine weiteren Entscheidungen nun nur noch geringfügig beeinflussen können.  
Letztendlich bin ich ja kein kleines Kind mehr, das sich in einem Wutanfall auf den Teppich werfen und während es vor Frustration und Wut weint, mit den Füßen trommeln darf. Aus diesem Alter bin ich, egal wie verlockend diese Vorstellung im Moment und im allgemeinen Umgang mit diesem gewissen mein Weihnachten stehlenden Piraten auch sein mochte, leider doch schon eine Weile raus.  
Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, ein Offizier sogar.  
Und somit steht diese Reaktion, obwohl es, da ich seit Stunden in der großen Kajüte der Dauntless auf und ab gehe und versuche die destruktive Energie, ohne irgendwem…außer Sparrow natürlich…körperlichen Schaden zu zufügen, abzubauen niemand sehen würde, vollkommen außer Frage.  
Meine explosiven, unkontrollierten und unschicklichen Gefühle sind inzwischen wieder durch beruhigende Rationalität und schlichte Sachlichkeit ersetzt worden. Der Wunsch, meine Hände besonders fest um Sparrows Hals legen und dann lächelnd zu drücken zu können, ist mir allerdings immer noch geblieben. Und, auch wenn ich, selbst mir gegenüber, es nur ungern zugebe, so erscheint dieses Anliegen mir mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde auch immer reizvoller und verlockender.  
Es wäre sicherlich ein wunderbar erhebendes Gefühl zu spüren, wie das Leben unter meinen Fingern langsam aus dem Körper des Piraten weichen und ihn schließlich leblos zurücklassen würde. Und, es wäre gewiss auch ein sehenswerter Anblick, wie gleichzeitig das Feuer immer weiter aus den dunklen Augen verschwinden und sie am Ende leer und gebrochen zu mir aufblicken würden…  
Das einzige Problem daran diese wirklich sehr verlockenden Vorstellungen Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, besteht nun nur daraus, dass sich dieser Pirat momentan leider nicht innerhalb meiner Reichweite befindet.  
Nicht innerhalb meiner Reichweite.  
Aber, sehr wohl in der Reichweite der Royal Navy.  
Und, ich bin bereit diese Waffe, die mir in die Hände gelegt worden war, auch zu benutzen.  
Endlich weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe.  
Zu guter Letzt kann ich meine verbliebene Wut in profitablere und auch sinnvollere Bahnen lenken und somit bahne ich mir nun meinen Weg, meine Schritte langsam und meinem Rang angemessen, über das menschenleere Deck der Dauntless, bis ich schließlich am Steuer ankomme. Das helle, bereits von einer Vielzahl von rauen Seemannshänden blank polierte Holz fühlt sich beruhigend fest und warm unter meinen Fingern an, als ich vorsichtig darüber streiche und mir ein leichtes, kaum sichtbares Lächeln erlaube.  
Die Dauntless, meine Waffe.  
Und, ich bin bereit meine Waffe zu nutzen.  
Koste es, was es wolle.  
Ich werde derjenige sein, der Captain Jack Sparrow hängen wird.  
In wenigen Tagen, an einem weihnachtlich geschmückten Galgen.  
Mein Lächeln wird breiter und ich ertappe mich dabei, wie sich weihnachtliche Gefühle einschleichen. Aber, es ist mir egal, niemand sieht mein Lächeln und niemand hört, wie ich beginne ein Weihnachtslied zu pfeifen.  
Oh ja, die Rache wird mein sein.  
Und weihnachtlich geschmückt.  
---


	4. Chapter 4

he pirate who stole christmas

Maris Note…  
So liebe Soleil, hier also mein zweiter Anteil. Hoffe doch Jack mit Schleifchen gefällt dir.

Thanx…  
Risuma: Vielen herzlichen dank für die aufmunternden Worte =D Ich bin aber wirklich nicht überzeugt von meinen schreiberischen Fähigkeiten. Zum glück hab ich in Soly ja einen sehr talentierten Beta XD (Soly: Ich bin Lehrerin, das geht mir ins Blut über! XD)  
Ich hoffe du magst auch dieses Kapitel so sehr wie das letzte

The pirate wiho stole christmas  
Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis mein sturer Commodore endlich hier auftaucht. Es sollte wirklich nicht zu schwer für ihn sein mich in Tortuga zu finden, oder? Schließlich handelt es sich bei Tortuga um die Piratenstadt schlechthin, also der perfekte Ort um einen Piraten wie mich zu finden und zu hängen. So wie ich meinen James Norrington kenne ist das momentan nämlich sein Plan. Aber das wird er schon nicht tun, es wäre nämlich sehr unschicklich mich gleich zu töten, so ganz ohne geordneten und regelkonformen Prozess.  
Ich muss allerdings bei dieser Vorstellung wirklich kichern, egal was meine Mannschaft oder sonst wer nun denken mag.. Ich meine, so wie ich meinen lieben Commodore Norrington, irgendwie mag ich mir das James noch nicht angewöhnen, kenne wird er mal wieder ganz Commodorehaft nur auf Regeln und Gesetze achten, egal wie gerne er auch toben, schreien und mich aufs Übelste beschimpfen möchte. Immerhin habe ich ihm auch sein Weihnachten gestohlen. Aber irgendwie ist das auch total niedlich, nur das sollte man dem Guten wohl auf keinen Fall sagen. Dann kann mich wohl selbst mein außergewöhnliches Glück nicht mehr vor der enormen Wut des Commodore retten. Und auch seine englische Erziehung wird er dann ausnahmsweise mal vergessen.  
Aber momentan habe ich ein ganz anderes Problem, wo bekomme ich nur eine Schleife für das Weihnachtsgeschenk meines süßen Commodore her? Ich will ihm nämlich etwas einmaliges, einzigartiges, ganz besonderes, piratischen und etwas das einem Commodore wie ihm würdig ist schenken. Und da gibt es nur etwas was das werden kann. Ich. Schließlich bin ich wohl das einzige auf der Welt was wirklich alle diese Kriterien erfüllt.  
Nein!  
Das ist nicht Größenwahnsinnig das ist eine Tatsache.  
Nur irgendwie hat der schöne Tannenbaum von meinem Commodore Norrington die Überfahrt nicht wirklich gut überstanden. Aber es wird noch genügen um mich darunter zu platzieren. Dort gehören doch schließlich die Geschenke hin. Und somit gehöre auch ich unter den, inzwischen mehr minder als mehr schönen Weihnachtsbaum.

Hm~ es gefällt mir aber gar nicht das mein Commodore sich solche Zeit lässt. Noch keiner der Mitglieder meiner Besatzung konnte die Segel seines ganzen Stolzes, der Dauntless erspähen. Sollte er mich wirklich nicht finden? Und das obwohl ich es ihm so einfach gemacht habe? Vielleicht will er mich auch nicht finden? Dabei war doch alles so schön geplant. Das kann er mir doch nicht antun. Nicht jetzt wo ich endlich eine Schleife gefunden habe und dieses rote etwas sogar fachgerecht um meinen Hut geschlungen und gebunden habe. Er kann mich doch nicht einfach so warten lassen. Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow, mich lässt man nicht einfach warten.  
James, das ist doch gemein. Ich bin gerade wirklich am verzweifeln. Oh, ich höre ein Rufen, sie haben ein Schiff entdeckt, ein Schiff das unter der englischen Flagge segelt. Die Dauntless, James ist wirklich hier.  
Nun ist es aber wirklich zeit das ich mein Hemd loswerde und mein Plätzchen unter meiner erbeuteten und immer noch voll geschmückten Tanne einnehme. Sonst erkennt er mich ja gar nicht als Geschenk.  
Nun denn Commodore, kommt euer Geschenk abholen.


End file.
